Barbe-Bleue, ou les Sept Femmes
by Blizzart
Summary: Une femme n'est plus une femme. Une femme est un homme, un enfant, une mère, un chien. Une femme est ce dont on a besoin dans la vie. Barbe-Bleue est Vanitas. Barbe-Bleue a eu sept femmes. Toutes ont affecté sa vie ; très peu ont survécu à ses médisances.
1. Première Femme

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce premier texte de _Barbe-Bleue, ou les Sept Femmes_, aussi abrégé en _BBSF_ ! Cette histoire est à la fois une suite et un préquel : il s'agit de la suite/préquelle d'_APN_, aussi appelée _L'Amour Pour les Nuls_. Si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous ne voulez pas être perdu, allez la lire ! Elle est disponible sur mon profil !

Cette histoire aura des chapitres un peu spéciaux. Comme précisé dans le résumé, les femmes ne sont plus seulement des femmes : elles peuvent prendre différentes formes, comme celle d'un homme ou d'un chien. C'est pourquoi, ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des articles masculins plutôt que féminins.

Enfin, le personnage principal est Vanitas, mais seuls certains textes sont sous son point de vue. Le reste des textes sera sous le point de vue des différentes personnes qu'il a rencontré dans sa vie.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Première femme : maman**

_« Qui est le plus beau petit garçon de l'univers ?_

— _Moi ! »_

Elle regarde sans se lasser les images qui apparaissent sur la télévision high-tech. Elle se voit plus jeune, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue-de-cheval haute, ses yeux ambrés plissés de joie alors qu'elle rit de toutes ses forces. Elle est jeune, oui ; belle, aussi. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment sont apparues les rides sur son front ? Mais surtout, comment peut-elle ressentir cette vague de douleur face au visage enfantin de son fils ?

Il fait face à la caméra, tout souriant ; il lui ressemble trait pour trait. Avec son visage rond aux grosses joues ne quémandant que des centaines de milliers de baisers, son petit nez retroussé, ses grands yeux couleur miel qui s'émerveillent devant le monde. Elle veut retourner à cette époque bénie, où son fils était plus intelligent que les autres enfants mais également plus simple à comprendre ; où son honnêteté faisait rire, au lieu de blesser.

Elle veut revenir un jour avant cette matinée maudite, où il fit l'une des plus grosses bêtises de sa vie : cette matinée maudite, où il apprit pour la reproduction sexuelle.

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, de se sentir coupable, de se demander si elle a fait quelque chose de mal, en tant que mère ; peut-être a-t-elle commis une erreur ?

Peut-être l'a-t-elle traité comme le surdoué qu'il était, plutôt que l'enfant. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter son père, l'homme de sa vie, et ne pas lui offrir de livres éducatifs sur tous les sujets existants.

Oui, tout était bien sa faute. Et elle avait osé le fesser, s'éloigner, lui reprocher son caractère exécrable, l'exclure à cause de ses stupides manies. Oh ! quelle mère indigne elle faisait ! Pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ?

Pourrait-il lui sourire de nouveau ?

Pourrait-il la serrer dans ses bras, et l'appeler « maman » ?

Elle pleure en silence sur le canapé, la télé toujours allumée. Elle l'a perdu. Elle a perdu son petit garçon.

Son Vanitas.


	2. Deuxième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce deuxième texte de _BBSF_ ! Merci pour les reviews, les vues, les favoris et les follows !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Deuxième femme : la fille du cours d'Histoire**

« Je suis la fille derrière toi en cours d'Histoire, celle aux cheveux bruns en brosse à dent usagée et aux yeux verts comme du caca d'oie.

Je crois sincèrement que tu préférerais une fille comme Linoa (tu vois qui c'est ?). Une noiraude ou une blonde avec des mèches, des grands yeux bleus ou marrons, une peau douce et laiteuse… Bref, tout sauf ce que je suis.

Pourquoi je te parle de tes soi-disant préférences ? Peut-être parce que j'aimerais être comme Linoa. Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu me remarquerais. Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu me parlerais. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je te plairais.

Mon nom est Selphie. Je suis petite, pas très jolie, mais assez drôle ! Je ne suis pas une rose. Je suis un tournesol. Ou une chips périmée. Mais le genre de chips qui laisse un arrière-goût très, très bon !

Je connais ton nom, ta date de naissance, j'ai deviné ta couleur préférée et ta taille de chaussures (c'est pour ton anniversaire !). Mes amies me trouvent bizarre à t'aimer autant, mais je m'en fiche. Je te trouve beau, avec tes cheveux cramés et tes yeux jaune pisse.

J'aimerais être aussi niaise que les autres filles de notre âge et t'envoyer un papier avec écrit « OUI » ou « NON ». Tu n'aurais alors qu'à entourer l'une des deux propositions pour répondre à ma question : m'aimes-tu ?

Et je me demande si tu m'aimes. Je pense que non, car tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ; c'est ce que tu as clamé haut et fort lors d'une discussion animée en classe. Lorsque tu as dit cela, les autres t'ont toisé et rétorqué de partir. Tu as montré ton majeur comme réponse.

C'est pour cela que je t'aime. Parce que tu te fiches de ce que pensent les autres, que tu oses leur montrer ton majeur devant un professeur, que tu vas à tes heures de colle rien que pour énerver le surveillant. Tu es un rebelle, tu le sais ? Tu es exécrable, et c'est pour cela que je t'aime.

Tu es impossible à vivre. J'ai envie de te comprendre, d'apprendre à te connaître. Alors, peut-être que ce n'est qu'un simple béguin, mais tant pis ! je cours le risque.

Ton nom est Vanitas, et notre nom de couple serait Vanelphie. »


	3. Troisième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce troisième texte de _BBSF_ ! Aujourd'hui, une femme quelque peu… différente. ;)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Troisième femme : l'éditeur**

« L'océan. Des mouettes qui s'envolent. Une cité reflétée par l'eau. »

Ventus met un marque-page en forme de couronne à la page une, referme le livre ; souffle. Il n'est pas prêt. Il n'est pas prêt à lire la fin de la saga qu'il a aidé à créer. Il n'est pas prêt à finir « la saga de Xehanort », comme le dit si bien son auteur favori. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier, de toute façon ? Que l'écrivain utilisera d'autres personnages ? Qu'il laissera tomber le fameux trio, composé de Sora, Donald et Dingo ? Ventus ne peut pas se l'imaginer. Il a envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser.

Peut-être est-il trop émotif. Mais les personnages sont devenus comme ses propres enfants, avec le temps et il ne peut rien y faire.

Mais il se reprend. C'est son métier, il doit le faire ; il doit laisser ses enfants s'envoler. Alors, il lit. Il dévore le prologue, le chapitre un, puis deux, et trois, et quatre, et tous ceux qui suivent. Il dévore le livre jusqu'à la fin. Il lâche une larme de joie ; puis une autre de tristesse ; et enfin écarquille les yeux d'anticipation.

À part quelques petites erreurs, comme toujours, c'est parfait. Il est l'auteur parfait, celui dont Ventus a toujours rêvé ; s'il pouvait, il l'embrasserait… Il se contentera de l'inviter à dîner.

Ventus est ami avec l'écrivain qu'il prend en charge. Le blond lui sourit, le conseille, le réprimande, le fait rire. Il est son ami.

Parce que Vanitas est quelqu'un de bien, tout au fond.


	4. Quatrième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce quatrième texte de _BBSF_ ! Merci à **Ima Nonyme** pour ses reviews, ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais ne postent pas de reviews ! On a déjà dépassé les cinquante vues !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Quatrième femme : le chien**

Sora n'a jamais connu ses véritables parents. Il n'a jamais connu sa mère chienne, son père chien ; les seuls parents qu'il a sont ceux qui l'ont adopté : le noiraud tout fin et le grand argenté. Et ces derniers l'aiment. Ils lui offrent des caresses, des baisers sur le front, de doux mots comme « petit con » ou « clébard adoré ».

Sora les aime. Il veut les rendre heureux, surtout son papa tout fin qui semble si morose ; il lui arrive de frotter sa truffe contre sa joue, de couiner, de japper, de tourner sur lui-même pour le rendre heureux. Parce qu'il veut voir son sourire. Son grand sourire légèrement jauni.

« Pas maintenant, Sora. »

Sora ne comprend pas les mots, mais il saisit la situation : il déchiffre la fatigue, l'épuisement mental.

« Pas maintenant, Sora. »

Sora ne comprend pas les mots, mais il saisit la situation : il déchiffre la tristesse, le déchirement du cœur.

« Maintenant, Sora. »

Sora ne comprend pas les mots, mais il saisit la situation : il déchiffre la détresse, le besoin de craquer.

Vanitas est tout fin et sur le point de craquer.


	5. Cinquième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce cinquième texte de _BBSF_ !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Cinquième femme : le professeur**

« Professeur ! Attendez !

— Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu viens réclamer un vingt ? »

Un sourire contrit s'affiche sur le visage du noiraud. Il fait remonter ses joues couvertes d'acné.

« Non. Je voulais juste savoir… ce que vous pensiez de mon livre.

— Ah, oui. Ça. »

Le professeur se gratte le bouc, l'air pensif.

« Ton histoire sur ce garçon et ses amis… des animaux anthropomorphiques, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Vous avez aimé ? Vous pensez que je peux me faire publier ? »

Pour la première fois de toute l'année, les yeux de l'adolescent brillent.

« Non. »

Face à ce mot si violent, quelque chose se brise.

« Comment ?

— Ce que tu as écris est bien trop… enfantin. Je t'aurais bien dit d'en faire un livre pour enfants, mais… non. Ça reste bien trop compliqué.

— Je ne trouve pas ça compliqué. »

Le professeur soupire, passe une main sur son crâne chauve. Quelle mauvaise foi.

« Écoute, Vanitas. Si tu n'es pas prêt à écouter mes conseils, va voir un éditeur. Il te dira la même chose que moi.

— C'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il part, le visage rose de colère. Le professeur est son pire ennemi, celui qui s'amuse à détruire ses espoirs ; il ne cherche pas à écouter les critiques.

Quelle mauvaise foi.


	6. Sixième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce sixième texte de _BBSF_ ! Aujourd'hui, un texte assez court mais qui explique beaucoup de choses ; du moins, selon moi. Il s'agit également de l'avant-dernier texte !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Sixième femme : le colocataire**

Vanitas est un Barbe-Bleue déguisé en prince charmant. Riku est sa dernière femme ; celle qui l'a tué.

Sa femme ne lui a pas plu dès le premier jour : non, il a fallu du temps pour qu'il remarque sa beauté. Ses beaux cheveux argentés en queue de pie, ses beaux yeux vert océan, ses belles mains grandes aux doigts fins, sa belle peau rasée.

Et Barbe-Bleue a envie de lui caresser la joue, d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, de poser son regard sur le sien. Il veut toutes ces choses. Il veut être aimé, mais ne pas aimer en retour.

C'est plus simple ainsi.


	7. Septième Femme

Bienvenue sur ce septième texte de _BBSF_ ! Aujourd'hui, le dernier texte de l'histoire, avec une femme tout aussi importante (à mon avis) que la première, parce qu'elle permet de, comme on dit, boucler la boucle…

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et toutes les références ne m'appartiennent pas ; seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste appartient à Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

**Septième femme : papa**

« Pardonne-moi, papa, promis, je ne voulais pas vous blesser toutes ces années.

Pardonne-moi, papa, promis, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher toutes ces années mais c'est trop tard.

Tout petit, j'étais si heureux, j'avais des tas de jouets et de l'amour à n'en plus finir, avant même de savoir marcher.

Maman me serrait dans ses bras, elle m'embrassait jusqu'à avoir mal ; toi tu me faisais voir les étoiles, le ciel ; rien n'allait mal.

Mais soudain, notre famille a changé, et l'amour s'en est très vite allé ; neuf ans et déjà si insupportable, comment dire que je vous détestais déjà ?

Mais ce n'est plus vrai ; je ne sais juste pas comment faire, comprends-moi !

Pardonne-moi, papa, promis je ne voulais pas vous blesser toutes ces années.

Pardonne-moi, papa, promis, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher toutes ces années mais c'est trop tard.

Sincèrement, ton fils. »

— À mes parents,

je vous aime.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Voici la fin de _Barbe-Bleue, ou les Sept Femmes_ ! En espérant que l'histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire (moi et les messages de fin…), à part merci. Merci à tous our les vues (on a dépassé les cent vues !), les reviews, les follows, les favoris… merci, ça me touche vraiment. Et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis _APN_, ainsi qu'à ceux qui viennent d'arriver ! Merci aux lecteurs fantômes, qui sont là mais qui ne postent pas (ceci n'est pas un reproche). Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que je serais.

Si vous voulez discuter, ma boîte à MP est toujours ouverte ! :)

Passez une bonne vie.

(Merci mille fois.)


End file.
